1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable ladders mounted to shelving.
2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,307 to Kerr discloses a dual track mounted pivoting ladder assembly. This ladder assembly has several problems, namely, it requires substantial hardware to secure two carriages to each other. Further, the dual track mounted pivoting ladder assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,307 cannot be adjusted to fit between variably spaced shelving.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual track mounted pivoting ladder assembly that is easy to assemble and can fit variable spaced tracking.